The invention relates to a measurement system for alignment and measurement of positions with an electronic tachymeter. The application of the invention is particularly adaptable, when an electronic tachymeter and a reflector are used according to the polar method for the transfer of layout-points into the terrain, or for the reproduction of points in a trigonometric triangulation. When aligning by this method, the station of the reflector may be brought successively closer to the point to be aligned, based upon transmitted components of changed positions. Furthermore, the application of the invention is used when numerical information must be transmitted via a radio channel from a central location to a receiver and must be represented visually at the receiver. This is applicable to dispatching systems where numerical information must be transmitted by radio equipment with or without acoustical information transfer and where the information is stored by the receiver and recalled when needed.
When aligning points in the field of geodetic engineering, according to the Polar Method, points of a structure projected from reference points are transferred in locality by plotting angles, lengths and differences of height by means of geodetic instruments. In known processes using tachymeters, the visual axis of the tachymeter is placed in the vertical plane, given by the plumb line at the tachymeter location and by the direction towards the point to be aligned. The reflector is trained into this vertical plane and is positioned as close as possible to the point to be aligned or surveyed. The distance between the tachymeter station and the reflector station is measured. The difference between this distance and the designed distance between the station of the tachymeter and the point to be aligned is calculated, and this difference is plotted in the established vertical plane by directly measuring the distance between the position of the reflector and the point to be aligned. The reflector and the point to be aligned must be trained very exactly in the fixed vertical plane, based upon the tachymeter station. This procedure is very difficult and time-consuming for large distances. The measured distance is read at the tachymeter location, but the difference value is needed at the location of the reflector. When electronic tachymeters are used in known technical procedures, the measured values at the location of the tachymeter may be stored intermediately in a machine-readable data-logger. Thus, immediate transfer of this numerical information to an exploitation station has heretofore not been possible.